Godzilla (Hanna Barbera)
Godzilla is the titular kaiju protagonist and one of the main protagonists (alongside the crew aboard the Calico) of the 1978 Hanna Barbera TV series, Godzilla Power Hour. He is a giant, radioactive prehistoric reptile who lives in the ocean, and is called upon by the Calico’s crew when they need him. History When needed, a little transmitters is what calls Godzilla into action. Godzilla fights many monsters throughout the series, and goes through many occurrences. He fights a giant Firebird in the Arctic, battles a ground tunneling monster, clashes with a Chimera, tussles with a magnetic turtle monster, and many more. On one occasion, he goes back to the time of the dinosaurs, An day fights a Diplodocus and a Time Dragon (a large Therapod like a T-Rex). In another instance, an alien monster that changes into different forms took on the same form as Godzilla himself, and Godzilla fought him. Godzilla has even been shrunk in an episode where while he got smaller, a fly began to grow. He battles a cyclops monster on a tropical island, and desert monsters in a sandy desert. Appearance In the Hanna Barbera series, Godzilla looks very child friendly. He has an expression that shows emotion. He has comical spikes on his back, a pot belly, and a cartoony look overall. He has a green skin color, which is uncommon in other Godzilla variations. His spikes are a darker shade of green. He has black pupils with white at parts, so a s to show some glint. His teeth and claws are light gray. He is 122 meters in height, which is roughly 400 feet. Personality The Hanna Barbera Godzilla has an aggressiveness attitude when fighting other monsters, which isn’t shared by other variations of Godzilla. He battles in a slapstick, cartoony way. The opposite holds true when coming to human defense. In many cases, when he is called upon, he makes sure that the crew of the calico are safe. In a lot of ways, he expresses emotion. His care is noticeable when he holds the Calico’s crew in his massive hands. Abilities Fire Breath Throughout the series, The Hanna Barbera Godzilla uses his fire breath to fight enemy monsters. Unlike other Godzilla variations, the blast is purely fire. Eye laser Similar to Superman, this variation of Godzilla fires laser from his eyes at enemy monsters. Strength The Hanna Barbera Godzilla is very strong, and this is very evident in battle. He has been able to throw large objects and even other monsters. He also packs a punch. Amphibiousness This Godzilla variation is excellent in a watery habitat. He is a great swimmer, and is expert in battle on the surface and underwater. Intelligence The Hanna Barbera Godzilla also expresses intelligence. One example is when he creates a whirlpool to catch the Calico, and the catches it, to make sure it doesn’t sink. However, he usually seems to rely on his battling tactics and brawn when in battle. Gallery Images 02A43371-DC83-4EF7-A89A-58C8B4E660D3.jpeg 7F598D9C-87AD-4C15-8D3F-FAF070FA3777.jpeg|Godzilla battling another monster A8BBCF7E-EFD9-4B0B-BFE9-6980439966EE.png 1DE694BD-5723-4689-ACDD-78F7B41C64F7.jpeg 466D607E-FDAA-43EE-859C-19AF70FA3656.jpeg C36FA1A5-CF68-4B7B-B290-89BCBA0C1578.jpeg Trivia *The Hanna Barbera Godzilla is one of the biggest Godzilla variations, at 122 meters. *The Hanna Barbera Godzilla is the second incarnation of Godzilla to originate from American media, while the first being the Marvel Godzilla. *He is one of the few Godzilla variations to be green. Others include the Marvel Godzilla, TriStar Godzilla, the 1999-2000 Toho Godzilla, And the Planet of the Monsters Godzilla. *He is also the first Godzilla to be in canonical animation. Later, Toho did a kids anime for Godzilla in the mid 1990’s. TriStar made Godzilla: the Series, featuring Zilla Junior. Toho also began the Planet of the Monsters Anime Trilogy in 2017. *The roar used for the Hanna Barbera Godzilla is a beast sound, rather than the “skreeongk” heard in other Godzilla variations. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Deities Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Mute Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Honest